Guides:Early Power
Early Power explanation In the beginning your wind turbines will give you from 1.4 to 1.6 mw of power which is enough to run your 4 electrolysers and finish your first quests ... the main goal is to reach charcoal pellet which will be our main power production all the way to mid game (unless one exception that we'll explain later) which starts as soon as you automate blue science. I won't cover how you progress through buildings due to this being a power guide altho i'll cover technologies. I'd strongly recommend you to create enough landfill to go scout for trees and use them in your first mk1 steam engines whenever you are lacking the power to sustain the firsts steps of power expansions 'Methods : ' 'Green Algae Farm ' ' '''Now while this is not a very power efficient power resource its a very needed one ; you'll use green algae to make cellulose fiber which will be converted into wood pellets. The first ones will be used to keep the Carbon dioxide going into the farms. If you're using your spare energy from the trees in the boilers to make more iron/copper you'd rush and research : '' Wood processing >>> Basic Chemistry >>> Coal Processing , ''this will cost 60 red science which will be 120 iron and 60 copper and you'll be able to turn your "Wood Pellets" into "Wood bricks" in Assembling machines then burn those bricks in furnaces to make "Charcoal" and with the addition of "Steam" you can turn your Charcoal into "Carbon" This is our objective until we get green science. If you find this untidy you can see how i did it (click the photo to see it) The amount of farms depends i'd recommend to use 6 or 7 on each side and that'll give a pretty decent amount of energy to keep your base running and expanding. '''Tree Arboretum ' ' ' With the margin carbon gives you you'd be able to make some iron and start expanding energy. This being said Arboretum it's going to be your next objective. This will need Mechanical refining >>> Washing 1 >>> Sulfur processing 1 >>> Slag Processing >>> Electronics , Steel processing & Tree Arboretum ... ''the reason why you need all those technologies is because you need electronic circuits and steel to make the arboretums ... those technologies will cost 180 red science (360 iron 180 copper) the thing they are going to do for you is "Wood Pellets" You'll need "Soil" made from "Mud" and "Compost" (Made in composter) , "Tree Seeds" which will use Soil and water and then , along side with more soil will be used in the arboretums to make Wood ... that wood then you will turn into "Cellulose fiber" and then Wood pellets. You can then bring the wood pellets to the supply of wood pellets coming from your algae farms so you can increase production of carbon. The picture is from my first gameplay so its not good at all but will give you an idea of how things work ... i'll also recommend to turn that extra mud into viscous mud water so you won't have a bottleneck due to full chest (that's done in a liquifier) Click the picture *'Carbon upgrade : 'Now that we have red science covered we have to revisit our green algae farm and set out our next and most likely final goal for the early game "Carbon pellets" we'll need the following researchs : ''Gas and oil extraction >>> Gas processing ; Blue algae processing >>> Oil processing >>> Advanced chemistry 1 >>> Coal processing 2 ... ''Those are green (atmos) and red science , i won't put the numbers because if u don't have them automated by now , you'd focus in science or increasing arboretums blocks ... *'Steam engines mk2 dilemma : 'You'll think that improving to steam engines mk2 its a nice boost and it actually is , changing from 50%(MK1) to 60%(MK2) efficiency its a very necesary upgrade , however there is no "GOOD" or "DO IT NOW" moment to make the change ... because the ammount of resources needed for the swap its actually very steel (A LOT OF IRON) consuming and considering how in this part of the game you are most likely to be upgrading your filtration units and/or geodes washing facilities your resource allocation have to be very picky so its up to you and how big your factories and needs for more energy are. Oil Power For oil power you'll require oil processing and all technologies that precede it. To use the oil you will also need to research oil burning boilers. Crude oil is filtered from multi-phase oil. The two ingredients in multi phase oil is blue cellulose fibre and steam. producing steam is as simple as connecting the oil refinery to a boiler. Take note that while you may instinctively connect your boiler to a steam engine, they will simply diminish the supply of steam and so the boiler should be placed alone. As for blue cellulose fibre, you will need an algae farm MK3 to make blue algae. but you will need carbon dioxide to create the blue algae. You can get carbon dioxide by connecting your waste carbon dioxide from creating making lime, which you should have as lime is an ingredients in clay bricks, which is necessary for making MK3 algae farms. sulfuric waste water can be taken from filtration units. With that you will now be producing multi phase oil, sulfuric waste water and carbon dioxide. The latter two can be fed back into your algae farms. The multi-phase oil should be brought to an Oil & Gas Separator. The multi-phase oil will be separated into raw gas, crude oil and sulfuric waste water. Once again, sulfuric waste water can be fed back into the algae farms. The raw gas can be stored for use later. The crude oil is now in a form which can be made into power. With an oil burning boiler, you can use crude oil as a fuel to create steam to power steam engines. *'The exception we talked about in the introduction : '''If you are new to seablock however not new to Angel's petrochem i'll strongly suggest that your next step is farming and vegetable oil and fuel oil before going for blue science and/or bots but if you are new you'll be fine for now with pellets and i'd recommend you to focus on those buildings If you're going for vegetable oil you'd use FNEI to help you with planning , i'd suggest you start with 60-100 oil per second and expand after blue science and bots Questions : If you have any questions regarding priorities or something is not clear enough you can contact me through discord "Araiguma#3135" or My twitch __FORCETOC__ Category:Guides